After the show is over
by Crazy Chick08
Summary: This is a look in the contestants lives after the show. The second camper is Trent. Rated T for possible borderline language in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island so don't sue me. Chapter 3 is up. Sorry that it took so long.
1. Chapter 1

After the Torture

**( Ok. This is my new story! It revolves around the Total Drama Island people's lives after the island. If I do a season two then there will be chapters devoted to my new guys lives too. This is Eva after Season 1 ends.)**

( Eva's Point of View)

I mumbled and grumbled all the way to my room. I couldn't believe how pathetic my work on the island was. I made a mental note to sue Chris for child endangerment, I'm positive that I would get support from my fellow former campers. I checked my mail and there were four e-mails. Wow! I beat my record of two. Sweet. One was from Chris, one was from Gwen from Total Drama Island, one was from Owen. Ugh! What did he want? The last one was from my pen pal Emily. She didn't live far, she actually lived right here in Canada. I opened the one from stupid, dumb, Chris first.

" _Dear contestant_

_This is a reminder of your contract. It clearly states that you cannot sue in retaliation for anything that happens on the show._

_Hoping your well (kind of)_

_Chris Mclean_

Man. That stupid host thought of everything! Oh well, on to the one from fatty- I mean Owen. ( Honestly what's the difference?)

_Hi Eva_

_It's me Owen. I wanted you to be able to go on a Total Drama Island contestant only Msn thing. Everyone gets to chat with everyone and you can go on private conversations with any contestant you want! Here's the link. _The bottom had a link.

I sent a response 

Hey Owen

Sweet, thanks for the link. I'll go on later.

Eva

I shuddered. Had I actually just been NICE to ' a ticking time bomb of noxious fumes' to use Noah's words. Time for Gwen's e-mail

_Hey Eva_

_I wanted to know where you're from. I figured if you live close by, we could hang out._

_P.S Heather has a good idea for once! She suggested we sue for two things _

_: Wrongful termination of competition ( O.K Courtney thought up that one but still)_

_And for child endangerment. What do you think._

I moaned. That conniving-back-stabbing-witch and I were on the same page! What a nightmare. I didn't want that idea anymore. Get it out, brain! I responded

_Hi Gwen, what's up_

_I'm from Kingston and according to Bridgette you're from Toronto, so sorry. Hey Owen, Katie, and Sadie live in Toronto so you can hang with them. ( I pity you, having to hang with the Wonder Twins.) And I like the idea but Chris says we can't sue because it's in the stupid contract or whatever._

_Eva._

I almost instantly got a reply.

_Hey_

_Yea I know I'm stuck with the twins, that's why I'm asking around. And really? He said that? Darn it! I didn't get that e-mail yet but it's probably on the way. Stupid host. I swear I should just burn all those stupid contracts!_

_Gwen._

Finally I went on to Emily's. It was just asking me to go on MSN. So I went on and turned on my webcam. Emily's was on too. I was greeted by a girl with glasses with gold lenses with long red hair and green eyes. She was wheelchair bound. She grinned at me " Hi Eve what's up? Are you just getting back from the island? Are you tired?" I smiled back with certain force "In that order: Not much, Yea, and no. I was voted off early so I got plenty of rest.". For once Emily frowned " Yeah. I don't think that was very fair. You were a perfectly good contestant. Even though you threw a hissy-fit when your MP3 player went missing, you shouldn't have been voted out. You were much more useful then oh, say, Sadie or Tyler. You would have easily won the dodge ball game, the boot camp thing, or the trust one, or you could win the extreme sports thing too.". I smiled again. " You're only saying that." I replied playing modest. She smiled " That's right. What's your point? I kind of want to know how you would do in Phobia Factor. What would you have done to the squirrels you would have to face?" she asked. I glared at her. I happen to know that she's afraid of car crashes. That's probably because she was paralyzed waist down and lost her mom in one though, so I don't make fun of her for it. Then I heard something weird and Emily looked at me " Sorry Eva. Got to go. Babysitting is evil, but it's something I must do. Talk to you later." I nodded and bid her good bye. Maybe this wasn't so bad. 

**( Author's note: I know. What do I mean not so bad. Its because Eva got to talk to her friend that she doesn't feel bad she lost. That's what she meant. Sorry if that confused anyone. Please review it's my first story so review ! P.S. I'm sorry if anyone was upset about the fatty comment. I don't really like Owen and I thought it was something Eva would think. Sorry if anyone was offended by that and if not then pay no attention to this.)**


	2. Trent

After the Torture Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: Ok here's the second chapter, since you all liked Eva so much! This one is Trent with a twist at the end! Trent comes home, responds to his TDI e-mail, meets up with his friends, and then TWIST! This takes place after Eva's does. Also SPOILERS! There I've warned you.)**

(Trent's Point of view)

Ah man, I never thought I would be so happy to be back in Vancouver! I slowly walked in; I don't know what I was so nervous about though. Mom's a lawyer and dad's a very late working accountant, so I'm mostly home alone. Mom was home. Crap. She looked up "Hi honey! How was your time on the island? Aside from meeting Gwen, I mean." I rolled my eyes. As expected mom was ok with Gwen being a Goth, but dad was going to be a whole other story. I smiled "Ok. Aside from Heather I'm pretty tight with everyone." She nodded slowly "So, where does Gwen live exactly?" I moaned "Not close. She's from Toronto." Mom cringed. I went up to my room to unpack my stuff. WACK! Something hit my head. It turns out the something was a 5-inch high-heeled shoe. I looked out my window into our next-door neighbour's guest room. Their was a girl about Gwen's height, with long black hair with light purple streaks that matched her purple eyes. She had my skin tone. I moaned. The girl was my band manager/ next- door neighbour/ best friend since I was 4/ almost sister; take your pick because I've got more. She smiled, revealing bright white teeth. I smiled at her. Helena has been my friend since I was six months old and my best friend since I was four. We practically lived together since we're neighbours. Her dad's a travel writer, and her mom was a swimmer until she drowned on purpose when we were seven. She spends so much time at my house that mom and dad don't even look up when she comes over randomly. Seriously, we keep some of our stuff at each others houses in each others guest rooms because sometimes we sleep over at each others house for more then one night. I asked her "What was that for?" She frowned "Because you were on that stupid T.V show, all the teenage girls in our school that _weren't _your fan girls became your fan girls! Everyone hates me because I'm the freakish gothic punk tomboy that hangs out with you and the other guys in our band! It's annoying how everyone hates me because I dress this way, except for you and the guys in our band." I rolled my eyes; this is an old Helena problem. "Well, before you beat me to death with a high heel, can I check my e-mail?" I asked jokingly. She nodded "Fair enough, I'm generous." I snickered. Then I checked my mail. A thousand fan girls which I deleted without even reading them, because seriously they're all the same. 1 from Chris, 1 from Dizzy (Oh God help me!), 1 from Heather (Oh God! What now?), 1 from Geoff, 1 from Duncan, 1 from Courtney, 2 from LeShawna (What did I do now?), 1 from Eva, and 1 from GWEN! I opened the one from Chris first

"_Dear contestant_

_This is a reminder of your contract. It clearly states that you cannot sue in retaliation for anything that happens on the show._

_Hoping your well (kind of)_

_Chris Mclean. _

So I can't sue. Oh well, I wasn't planning on it anyway, although MOM probably will want to since I got hurt so often. Speaking of contracts, did I even let mom look it over before I signed it? Oh well I might as well get Izzy's over with.

_Hi Trent!_

_I just re-watched the episode where you were voted off and you were right! You were tricked! I'm sorry about the maim threat, you didn't do anything wrong! Izzy must now go and kill Heather. Oh right! Here's something ironic, you love motorcycles and one of our challenges six days after you left, and we had to build bikes! You probably would have won invincibility that episode if only you made it that far! Oh well all more the reason too kill Heather! Moo ha hah ha! _

_Talk to you later_

_Izzy Meadows (yes that's my real last name, don't pick on me or ELSE!)_

Um ok? On to the evil one

_Hi Cutie!_

_I just want to say that you deserve better then that ugly, gothic loser, Gwen. I would be happy to take you off her hands sweetie._

_Love, Heather._

Oh God, what did I do to deserve that?! I don't want to go out with Heather she's a witch! I quickly deleted the message and pretended it never existed. Next on the list was Geoff.

_Hey man!_

_It's me Geoff. I wanted to know if you were going to play at Owens's party. You should, you're really awesome! I would know, I got the CD that your band released. _

_See you at the party! (The party is the only reason me, Bridge, Duncan, DJ, and Courtney, Lindsay, the twins, and Tyler didn't vote for your girlfriend.)_

So more people wanted Gwen to win then they let in on? Not a bad piece of information. Onward to Duncan's e-mail

_Hey!_

_It's me man! I wanted to know, is your dad really a lawyer because I need a good lawyer! Now!_

_A desperate Duncan_

Oh snap, I did say dad's a lawyer didn't I? I meant mom and me e-mailed Duncan to tell him so, and to let him know that I'd talk to her. I got a reply very fast.

_Oh my God, you are my BEST friend ever man! I needed a new lawyer. Thank you! If your CD sales ever go down, or someone's bugging you, or you need a place in Calgary to crash, then look no further! As long as your mom will do the job, then I am your slave! _

_You Rock!_

_Duncan._

Um, Ok? That was very random and creepy. Time for his girlfriend's message.

_Dear Trent,_

_I am e-mailing you to inform you of a Total Drama Island contestant only chat room. You may talk too everyone who's online, or you may talk to one contestant in private. Below is a link to said chat room_

_Sincerely _

_Courtney_

_P.S Oh my God! Are you really getting Duncan a lawyer?! You are the best! I'm going to make everybody in my SCHOOL buy your CD! You rock Trent! You rock out loud!_

Again, Ok? I never said I would, just that I would ask. Gees. On too LeShawna's two e-mails

_Hey_

_Brother, are you mad about your elimination? If you are I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

_From _

_LeShawna _

The other one said

_Seriously dude, are you mad? I'm very sorry hon. and do you really have a CD out? I'm going to buy it! You deserve the credit._

I messaged her back saying I wasn't mad, but didn't get a response. The next was EVA?! Oh man! I'm freaking dead!

_Hey _

_I wanted you to know that I made a list of people from Total Drama Island that I want to kill. Here's the good news you and Gwen aren't on it. Also I'm friends with Gwen now, so hurt her again like the Heather thing and I'll kill you. Understand?_

_Eva._

Eva and Gwen are friends? Scary thoughts. Well on to my goddess's e-mail.

_Trent_

_I wanted to know where you are from because_

_A): I miss you already. Not trying to be cheesy it's just the truth._

_B): If you live near or in Toronto we can hang out. If not I'm stuck with Katie, Sadie and Owen. Owens's Ok but Katie and Sadie are kind of annoying. Hey, I wanted to know, what do you have planned for our date?_

_Gwen_

Oh man, I miss her too. I haven't really thought about what we would do for our date. Crap! I need help! Maybe my friends could help. I walked to the front door and shouted "I'm going out!" so mom would know. I walked to the park near our house, as expected my band was there watching the 2 to 10 year olds play. Randy saw me and proclaimed loudly "Hey look that's come back to the hood! You better invite me to all your parties when you're famous." I smiled at my friends. They were seated at a circle table from left to right in this order: Randy, Mark, Fred, Robby, Jerry, and Helena who was saving my seat. Helena grinned wildly "So Robby tells me you got a girlfriend Trent. You never mentioned it earlier to me so fess up. Now!" I groaned, of course Robby would watch the show to cheer me on. He's a hard worker and a sensible guy. Robby grinned, laughed and looked up "So, how is your lady-friend, man?" I glared at him. If you've ever seen Garfield gets real, then he sounds like the guy who warned everybody about the screen, and much like said guy, he's also my group's voice of reason. Randy looked offended "Hey! I've got a lady-friend too!" Helena looked up; she's always on the look out for good information that she can tease us about, or some decent blackmail information. She asked "Oh really, who is it this week?" Randy pouted and answered "Elizabeth, from math class." Helena laughed, and I bit my lip too keep from joining in. I'm sorry but Elizabeth's head is emptier then Lindsay's! Mark looked up from a book he was reading, he's like Noah, with a sharp tongue and he always has a book he his hand, but he's still really nice, and cares for his friends. Mark told me "Hey man, there's someone staring at you." I almost turned around, but decided not too. I didn't until I heard an all too familiar voice proclaim "No way! Trent?" I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes.

**(I'm ending it hear. Who do you guys think it is? And since I love Gwen and Trent I can personally guarantee more of it.** **Also, review! It's kind of a let down to see that I have two reviews and that someone else added me to a Story Alert list but didn't review. I feel honoured when people add me, but review when you do that. The next chapter comes when I have 7 reviews in total.)**


	3. twist

**(Author's note: Oh my gosh! I forgot the disclaimers for the first two chapters! I will put down THREE in this chapter to make up for it. Also I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY GUYS!! I didn't mean for it to be so late! Oh, well it's better late then never right? Well here's chapter three.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

( Trent's Point of view.)

I couldn't believe it. What was Bridgette doing here? Helena caught my stare "So is this the girlfriend Robby told us about?" Seeing how I could barely breathe I shook my head silently. Bridgette had another girl with her. She was about her height with long blonde hair and clear, blue eyes, with pale skin. The other girl was wearing a long-sleeved green sweater with a large yellow stripe in the middle, and jean with brown flip-flops. Bridgette couldn't stop smiling "Hi! How've you been? Meet my friend Shine. My friend Shine meet Trent. You saw him on the show right?" Shine nodded. Bridgette grinned "So, do you want to hang out with me and my friends, you'd like them. I didn't even know you were from Vancouver!" Bridgette's excitement had apparently been missed by Helena, who was pretending to snore. I hit her. She 'woke up' with a start. "You hit me! What'd I do? It was a joke! God." Man, I love Helena as a sister, but sometimes that sisterly quality becomes the annoying sister quality. Bridgette noticed Helena "Is that your sister?" I nodded. It's kind of a private joke in my group, whenever someone asks if me and Helena are brother and sister, we say yes, and then laugh when they find out we're not. Bridgette didn't notice Shine leave, to go home for dinner. Bridgette asked me "So, do you guys want to hang out sometime?" Helena smiled "Sure, what the heck. I've got nothing better to do until my dad drags me and my brother to Germany for some stupid tour thing." As expected Bridgette was confused, "But I thought you two were brother and sister?" she said. We explained the joke, and Bridgette laughed. Then she asked "So, as for hanging out?" We nodded; we're used to making the same decision at once. She grinned, bid us good bye, and went home to eat. I looked at my watch: It was 6:45! I got up and excused myself with "I'd better fly too; dad's probably waiting for another accountant fight. One thing I didn't miss at Total Drama Island was the fights." I sighed. Helena stood up straight "I'm going to take off too. I want to beat Trent home so I can throw high heels at his big head." I groaned and replied "Not if I'm home first!" Helena went bug eyed, she loves a challenge. She smirked evilly "Is that a race?" she asked. I nodded and we took off, laughing the whole way home.

**(Author's note: Sorry it's so short; I wanted to wrap this up quickly. I know you guys wanted it to be Gwen that Trent saw, but that would be lazy and predictable, and while I like being lazy, I don't want to be predictable. But don't worry, their will be Gwen&Trent kissy-face soon! In the meantime review! And check out my other story, it needs love too!** **The next chapter, Geoff, comes when I have 18 reviews. And I'll throw in a mention of where everyone lives if the new chapter takes as long as this one did! Promise.)**


End file.
